Un-porcine Circumstances
'Un-Porcine Circumstances '''is an episode in HTFF. Plot Fatty takes a morning jog until passing by a diner. He looks down at his belly and decides to continue exercising, but returns to enter the diner at the last minute. He consumes a plate full of pancakes and is left with a full stomach. Just as he gets back on his feet, however, another batch of pancakes is placed on the counter. Unable to resist his temptation, Fatty hogs them down and suffers a stroke. At the hospital, Germy comes down with the conclusion that Fatty is in a coma. Lumpy slices open his head, causing him to scream and contradict his coma, until Lumpy pulls out his brain and allegedly kills him. Germy glares angrilly at Lumpy for his foolish act. Suddenly, nurse Giggles enters the room carrying a patient in a gurney. The blanket is pulled off to reveal Sheepy, who has a large chunk bitten from her frontal lobe. Lumpy and Germy plot to transplant Fatty's brain. Hours later, Fatty regains consciousness, realizing with shock that he has become a female wolf. She hyperventilates until Lumpy knocks her out a second time. He comes up with an idea upon the sight of Fatty's old body. Fatty eventually awakens again, with the skin of her old body worn over her new one, so she suspects nothing. Germy claims she's made a full recovery and escorts her out. Fatty resumes her jog, slowly finding herself thinner than normal. She rejoices to her apparent weight loss and decides to celebrate by treating herself. She returns to the diner to be served a plate of bacon. She samples a taste, quickly becoming addicted to them. Jerky bursts into the diner and shoves Fatty off her seat. Fatty attempts to fight back against the bully, soon accidentally biting Jerky on the arm. Her newly-acquired taste for pork fueled, she lunges at the pig and tears him apart. This causes a panic amongst the customers, who flee in crowds. The whole place suddenly catches fire. Fatty's skin begins to burn and she starts eating it before the flames engulf her. Germy carries a patient on a gurney. Lumpy pulls off the blanket to reveal it is Fatty, whose entire body is horribly burnt, with his brain being the only thing intact. Giggles then arrives with Nugget, who is in need of a new brain. The doctors engage in another brain transplant. Fatty, this time in Nugget's body, comes to the diner once again and is served a plate of chicken drumsticks. Moral "''You are what you eat." Deaths #Fatty dies from his brain being pulled out, then later burns to death. #Sheepy dies presumably from having her frontal lobe bitten off. #Jerky is mauled and eaten by Fatty (in Sheepy's body). #Nugget's brain is removed. Trivia *The title is a pun on "unforseen circumstances". In fact, "Porcine" is a term for anything related to pigs. *This episode was originally about Truffles and Lammy switching brains. *Both Sheepy and Nugget's deaths occured offscreen. *Sheepy herself is never alive in this episode, but is featured because Fatty is in her body and bears her voice for most of the plot. *Sheepy's death may be a reference to The Bite of '87, an incident that occured in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Originally this episode was placed in Specy Spooktacular VI but wasn't deemed "Halloweenish" enough. Another episode, Queen of De-Nile, would later take its place. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes